


#513 Diamond of The Day - Morgana & Merlin

by matthewalmd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewalmd/pseuds/matthewalmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Merlin finally have the most expected true conversation on this scene of "Diamond of The Day - Pt. II".</p>
            </blockquote>





	#513 Diamond of The Day - Morgana & Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Fan Made Screenplay Scene.

FADE IN: EXT. FOREST - AFTERNOON 

  
King Arthur is lying down at the forest, resting, very ill  
due the piece of Mordred's dragon blade reaching his heart.  
Merlin is there with him when Morgana Pendragon suddenly  
arrives.  
  
MORGANA  
So, the good warlock is helping  
the dying king? So sweet and offly  
nauseating.  
  
MERLIN  
Leave, Morgana. You have done  
enough damage here. Now!  
  
  
MORGANA  
Why would I do such a thing, you  
fool? It looks like you don't even  
know me, Emrys.  
I am here to cause damage!  
  
They look at each other deeply. Arthur is awake, observing  
everything.  
  
MERLIN  
We started this a long time ago  
and think it's time for us to end  
this.  
  
MORGANA  
You are right. We did started  
this.. when was it? Oh right, when  
you POISONED me!  
  
MERLIN  
You are blaming the wrong person.  
I may have been the one who handed  
you the poison, but I never wanted  
to aflict you that way. Never.  
  
MORGANA  
You did it anyway.  
  
MERLIN  
I had to... Because of your  
half-sister..

MORGANA  
Wash your filty mouth with hemlock  
before you speak of Morgause!  
  
MERLIN  
She did it. She started this. She  
made both of us feud.  
SHE cast the sleeping curse on  
Camelot. She is to blame for all  
of this!  
  
MORGANA  
Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!  
  
MERLIN  
I had to save Arthur, Uther. I had  
to save Camelot!  
  
MORGANA  
You always need to play hero,  
don't you?  
  
MERLIN  
Yes. That's who I am. I would do  
anything to save Arthur and I  
didn't have much choice back then.  
You can't understand, can you?  
Because of your pickle with Uther  
everyone was going to die.  
  
MORGANA  
Uther was tyrant and a hypocrit.  
He would kill me - he would kill  
US - if he had learned about our  
powers.  
  
MERLIN  
Don't you think I know it? I have  
hidden myself since day one at  
Camelot. Ever since I saved Arthur  
at that feast and became his  
manservant. When I first arrived,  
I got a taste of Uther's hatred  
towards magic...  
  
MORGANA  
But you had Gaius, I assume, to  
help you all along. I HAD NO ONE!  
  
MERLIN  
You had ME and GAIUS. Remember  
when you set your room on fire? We  
discovered your powers there and  
made everything to keep it from Uther's knowldge.

MORGANA  
You never helped me!  
  
MERLIN  
We protected you! We feared for  
your life, Morgana. We couldn't  
let you develop powers because you  
were way to close to Uther.  
  
MORGANA  
You should have told me. You  
should have taught me. You fooled  
me, Merlin. Mordred had to tell me  
that my very doom was someone I  
had lived with for years!  
  
MERLIN  
Mordred... I have know for a long  
time that Mordred would be  
Arthur's bane and yet I chose to  
let him live. I thought I could  
change him. I thought it could be  
diferent...  
  
MORGANA  
So naive... And now our little  
king is over there, saying hello  
to Death itself.  
  
MERLIN  
I'm not gonna let him die. I  
can't. He HAS to live for the sake  
of Albion.  
  
MORGANA  
Give up, Emrys. Mordred hit him  
with a dragon blade.  
  
MERLIN  
I know.  
  
MORGANA  
His death is unavoidable. He will  
perish.  
  
MERLIN (With teary eyes)  
He won't... He can't...  
  
They stay in silence for a little while. 

 

MORGANA  
For so long, I thought you were  
my... friend...  
  
MERLIN  
I was. Back when thing were  
simpler. When it was just Arthur,  
Guinevere, me and you.  
  
MORGANA  
This whole time you pretended to  
be normal. But now I suppose it  
was always you to save the realm  
with your witchcraft. It was  
always you.  
  
MERLIN  
It is still me. That's why...  
That's why I have to... do this.

Merlin draws Excalibur, which was standing with him, and  
strikes Morgana is her chest.  
  
MORGANA  
You know nothing, Merlin Emrys.  
I'm a high priestess. I can't be  
killed with ordinary swords.  
  
MERLIN  
I know. This is a dragon blade,  
Morgana. Kilgarah made this one  
the exact same way Aithusa made  
yours. Aithusa... The dragon I  
brought to this world and you took  
him...  
  
MORGANA (Sentimental)  
You brought... Aithusa?  
  
MERLIN  
Yes. I'm the last dragonlord.  
  
Morgana falls forward and Merlin catches her before she hits  
the groud. He holds her gently.  
  
MORGANA  
They were right after all. You are  
indeed the most powerful warlock  
to ever walk these lands.  
  
Morgana is dying. 

 

MERLIN (Teary)  
I'm so sorry, Morgana. For  
everything. For poisoning you,  
mainly. I'm responsible for your  
dark side and I am really sorry  
for this. I never meant to do  
it...  
  
MORGANA  
(A single tear  
drips from her  
eye)  
I... I am...  
  
Morgana dies with her eyes open.  
Merlin closes her eyes and cleans her tear. He is very  
emotional.  
Morgana is laid on the ground very gently.  
Merlin looks at Arthur and notices he is also crying. Arthur  
looks to the other side to avoid Merlin to see him crying. 

THE END


End file.
